


Kansas / Guilty / Numb / Lemon / Good Taste  / WWFSMD? / Ringtunes / Night Moves

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Themed 100 word (or fewer) drabbles from the former VF Scribbles LJ group, rated from G to R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kansas / Guilty / Numb / Lemon / Good Taste  / WWFSMD? / Ringtunes / Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> There used to be a fun writers' group called VF Scribbles. We played several writing games, and 100 word drabbles was one. We'd get a theme and a week to post something. These are the ones I wrote. They are often more silly than not. Coincidentally, these were first posted on my LJ Dec 31, 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Kansas  
Theme: Going Home  
Rating: G  
Word count: 67 (This challenge was for under 100 words.)

 

His little dog, sweet-faced with big brown eyes, looked up adoringly before biting him.

The long-haired Wicked Witch, far more handsome than he’d remembered, melted in a pool of blood, swearing vengeance.

Desperate to get back home, he clicked his heels.

“There’s no place like home. There’s no place like home...”

Asami woke up in a sweat, relieved to find he was no longer wearing ruby slippers.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Title: Guilty  
Theme: Guilt  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100

 

Takaba stormed through his apartment. 

"Asami! Have you seen it?"

Kitchen drawers pulled, contents scattered. 

Cupboards open, ransacked.

"I know I just bought some!"

Closets examined, just in case.

Clothes rifled, nowhere else to look.

"Dammit! What am I supposed to do now?"

He burst into his workroom, glaring. 

Asami, on the phone, lifted his eyebrow. 

Takaba left in a whirlwind of anger.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief.

The tip of his tongue shot out to lick the chocolate from the corner of his mouth, as he nudged the empty Pocky box further under the desk with his toe.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Title: Numb  
Theme: Numb  
Characters: Takaba  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None  
Words: 100  
Warnings: Another silly one. I just can't seem to stay serious with them.

 

Eight hours. He'd kept him at it for eight hours last night. 

He'd been tied to the bed, wrists crossed, held by the now familiar necktie. Did he buy a box of them just for this?

Asami had pushed and prodded every part of him. 

First, his body had been worked by Asami's body. 

When Asami took a break, it was ever increasing vibrators. 

When the batteries wore out, Asami went manual. 

Every part of him was numb. 

Every part but the one he wanted most.

He glanced around sheepishly, then started randomly grabbing topical anesthetics from the drugstore shelf.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Title: Lemon  
Theme: Taste  
Character: Takaba  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: NT 1  
Words: 100

 

It was just one more thing to hate Asami for.

Bright and yellow, they'd aways seemed to reflect his personality. Tart, lively, giving a kick to whatever they were added to.

One of his favorite flavors.

Or it was. Until he tasted Asami himself, and the essence of the man reminded him of the fruit. 

That sour, slightly salty tang that you get from a good glass of lemonade.

Now he'd never be able to drink another without remembering something very unfruitlike in his mouth.

He sadly added lemons to the list of banished foods, with sausages, popsicles, and bananas.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Title: Good Taste  
Theme: Taste  
Character: Asami  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 100

 

Watch by Rolex, suit by Armani, cigarette case by Cartier. He always displayed the most exquisite taste. 

He'd had to learn it. In the beginning, the world was drab. Senses filtered through a haze of hash smoke, sake fumes, and cheap perfume. 

Good taste meant anything clean and pure.

As he gained money and power, he'd learned to discern which things were most elegant and refined. Eventually, he instinctively recognized it when he saw it.

But he never forgot what good taste had meant, which was why he kept going back to Akihito, forever unspoiled, even by his corrupting hands.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Title: WWFSMD?  
Theme: Sacrifice  
Character: Takaba  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Warnings: I believe this might be safely categorized as crack. It will make no sense to most people, unless you're aware of this place:

[Venganza](http://www.venganza.org/)

 

Takaba wasn't a religious man, but when he saw the image he had an epiphany. This was a god worthy of his sacrifice.

He tracked down the place of worship. He bought the appropriate attire, with eyepatch.

He found the mountain, with trees and midget. 

He climbed to the top and offered himself to this greatest of beings.

The glorious creature appeared above him and stretched out an al dente strand. Then with tentacles too numerous to count, fucked Takaba every which way into tomorrow.

Takaba later sipped a chianti, considering what he'd learned.

WWFSMD? 

Pretty much what Asami would.

 

***  
Note: WWFSMD is a play on WWJD (What Would Jesus Do?). It stands for What Would the Flying Spaghetti Monster Do?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Title: Ringtunes  
Theme: Music  
Pairing: Asami, Takaba  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 100 

 

Monday: A meeting with the Board of Directors of Mizuho Bank. His phone rings. The BOD stares at him. The CFO actually sniggers. He calmly reaches into his pocket and puts an end to "Your Cheatin' Heart". 

Tuesday: He swore he'd set it to vibrate. Yet his lunch meeting with Judge Miyakawa is interrupted by "Jailhouse Rock". 

Wednesday: Silence. Now he knows the culprit. 

Thursday: He leaves the shower running and sneaks back to his bedroom only to hear giggling and the beat of "Original Gangster". 

Friday: The world's first musical vibrator is given a test run, to mixed reviews. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Title: Night Moves  
Theme: Music  
Characters. Asami, Takaba  
Rating: R  
Words: 100

 

Pulsing. 

Pounding. 

Dance music. 

Loud. 

Throbbing. 

The club wall moved against his back. 

People writhing, his body vibrating. 

Making him yearn, desire. 

Making his hips long to move. 

Spun about, helpless, held against plaster. 

Reaching hands, groping, slapped away, coming back, insistent. 

Looking down. That watch. Anger, yet relief. 

A whisper at his ear. "May I have this dance?" 

Belts loosened, pants lowered, a hand grasping his hip, the other his hands, a perverted parody of a waltz. 

Penetration, pleasure, grinding to the rhythm. 

A slow dance now, too slow.

A song for lovers. 

But not really. 

Not them. 

"Yesss." 

 

~end~


End file.
